You Belong With Me
by starsshinelikeyou
Summary: is my first story ! Jill has a crush on, but Eustace Eustace has a girlfriend!


It was a day Very common in Experiment House was a typical rainy day in Cambridge Jill Pole was one of those girls who loved those days at that moment the teacher entered Eustace and Jill,

Good morning guys! Today we have a new classmate said the teacher

A jill pole that did not care she had secured the friendship of Eustace nothing could separate.

When I get that Girl Like its size, dark brown hair, blue eyes Jill was amazed she was really pretty good was not large jill asonbro since it was so tastefully or more but she felt insecure

on the other hand, Eustace, Jill's best friend, was left with mouth open, according to this I had never seen someone so beautiful to some of Jill, Eustace and Jill like that girl noticed.

The girl sat on one side of Eustace

Hello, Eustace said blushing

Hello answered the girl

're new in town?

Yes! the girl replied with a smile

What is your name? he said

Jade Marie Willson and yours? jade said

Eustace said Eustace Clarence Scrubb

Jill I look jealously

Eustace said and she is my best friend Jill Pole

Jade callus him from that moment evil jill jill and also, after school playtime wing Eustace was still talking to jade (it is rare that always talking to jill)  
>Jill spent 2 weeks away from Eustace Havia since jade became very friendly to him, one Sunday afternoon also a typical day in Cambridge (Eustace was a neighbor of jill) jill wing saw lady Alberta's mom Eustace<p>

Hello Miss scrubb said jill  
>Hi Jill, But You Were not Miss srubb?<br>jill said what everyone says is  
>and how are you? jil ask<br>I'm fine Alberta said thanks!  
>and Eustace as it've been?<br>`Inpact alberta falls by the question and said you Must find out is your friend jill said mejor But Have Not seen him since his best friend Turned jade  
>said Alberta jade is the worst girl in the world!<br>Why? ask jill  
>is ugly, you have a horrible character and the worst is That I think is girlfriend Eustace said Alberta<br>Wanting to jill stayed Inpact jade not was to kill But she WAS in love with eustace this and she wanted to kill jade.

entered his house jill went up the stairs crying closed the window overlooks the room of Eustace's house and get started to mourn  
>I hear his sister lillian lillian was 19 years old like susan , jill's wrong? said lilian you would not understand jill said, sure I'll understand if I already go through your age! lilian said<p>

you apart from lucy and anna you're a person that I can trust, is that since last year that drove edith and they bother me to get started of experiment house like me jill I'm in love with Eustace, lilian said we already knew! you will note in the face when you see it, but what is wrong with this?  
>jill get started again to mourn and remember you told me I had separated some of the about 3 weeks ago because I get a new companion to class?<br>lilian insisted, for a little while ago I was talking to Mrs. Alberta Scrubb and said that jade was not to his liking and she thought they were boyfriend now! jill said crying

lilian hugged her and told her that this would happen one day you do not have to mourn, besides the not yours, I understand you said lilian

if that is not mine but just 14 years we thought that this would happen in a few years I never imagined would happen so fast jill said

do not worry, this happened only 14 years they are not going to marry lilian said with a grin

Jill also laughed and said yes and I will be the godmother haha

jill good night! lilian said

the next day in "experiment house Eustace saw jill and remembered what her sister told her yesterday and she was made to laugh again

Eustace said hello jill why so happy?

jill answer - for nothing

I know that we are distanced from jade to get here!

Eustace said

and Jill said "I know"

well I wanted you to say that Jade and I are newlyweds! jill half was left in shock as she already knew, Jill was hurt because she wanted to tell him mourn again!

but she replied Good! I'm happy for you!

Eustace was amazed because he expected another response

jill good and I mean that I will ... he was going to say I love you but just then jade came and said hello eu! jill said eu? it's Eustace's nickname! said jade

and Jill realized how bad it was jade and said good bye I have to go!

when I was walking home he met with Lucy Pevensie (her best friend)

and Jill cry happy "lucy"

lucy and also "jill"

lucy jill hug and said when you came to Cambridge? Jill said she no longer wanted to mourn  
>lucy said a while ago I wanted to go outside for a while. lucy said<br>but Eustace does not come with you as usual?  
>that he has girlfriend jill said a lump in my throat!<br>I'm so sorry! lucy said and Jill said that?  
>is that you were in love with him!<br>if perhaps this was the best jill said!  
>if but I have loved you marry have children and you were like my cousin because you're perfect for lucy said Eustace<br>jill sigh, what else I want? that's my dream!  
>but Eustace chose to Jade and I have nothing to do!<br>jill said  
>hours they talked about it till I get had night and go to bed<p>

the next day Jill was watering the plants in your house and suddenly arrives and tells jade lucy is in the house of my uncles, and not stand on whether they came here,

jill said you're always welcome!

hey, yer was thinking about what you said, and you know better Eustace, than jade Aunt Alberta or anyone else and I do not think Jade is as good at as you are maybe he loves you and your as blind you are not as you noticed.

maybe, you're right but the boyfriend jade is how we explain that he loves me, while Jade's boyfriend? jill said

is very easy simply because jade tube something you did not!

it is? jill said

that jade is very feminine, dresses well and has very good taste!

and you always dress like normal, but you're pretty and you look good, maybe with a little help could be better than her,

lucy I've always dressed this way, I've never dressed like jade or my sister lillian even susan

lucy said well I understand

when you said that was the dance school?

in one week why? jill said, that we will change your look , lucy said

You and who else? jill said, me and anna lucy said

if we expect to go to the mall? lucy said

agreed jill said

s for her, Lucy was to help Jill decide on one, had a blue, green, turquoise was lucy the desicion that wanted to dress turquoise jill she looked very beautiful in it,

to get home by the window overlooking the room Eustace and Jill writes on paper have a problem?

Eustace writes, if it ever! eustace jill wrote "I love you" but Jill and Eustace also closed the window!

the next morning was wing jill Eustace house that lucy had to see her, she knocked on the door and opened Eustace

hey jill

Eustace hey what's up?

anything, and where is lucy?

She's here, the two girls went to the house of jill was jill dance the day had to look perfect tonight

well get started!

I spend an hour, lucy said ready and done!

jill appeared with his long straight hair on some touches of turquoise strapless dress curls looked like a princess,

lucy do not look like Jill Pole said, you look better than jade or other Person,

Thanks for everything lucy jill said

lucy said you're welcome

jill anna was with the dance but the car's mother broke down and tubieron anna go with lucy, to get everyone stared at him in amazement jill everyone would say to him you look beautiful, you look great, you look cute , are the best here,

jill with a look of amazement and gratitude, volt Jade was alone and saw mill jill is sometimes better than her

Eustace did not realize that Jill and come to the party and saw it was amazed at the never seen aa if jill

Eustace way jill jill hug and was scared but she returned the hug

Eustace said you look beautiful '

thanks and what happened to jade?

pensava it that my cousins and you were weird and ends with her

I am very sorry Eustace - jill said

Unfortunately she was not a horrible person! Eustace said

jill stayed quiet

jill Eustace told in the ear "I love you"

jill not take that very seriously

but immediately said I want to give something that you only can give me!

inosentemente jill is asked?

Eustace told the hearing "a kiss"

and they kissed!

end


End file.
